Six Trillion and One Tears
by nanozei
Summary: Sequel to "Rotten Daughter of a Witch". Dell is a 21rst century doctor /slash/ sports proffesor. He has his eyes on one of his students...a student that claims to have had lived the past of a burnt, now unexistant town of the Victorian era. Dell is given a mission that'll bring him to tears...
1. Finding the truth

**re-writting: DO NOT READ BEFORE "ALLERGY ATTACK" Spam because i know you're going to.**

**I HAVE CHANGED MY PEN NAME TO "nanozei" TEEHEE.**

**First time I write a fiction in only one character's perspective…**

**WARNING: CONTAINS GUY X GUY (i.e. Yaoi) DO NOT LIKE? DO NOT READ.  
-YOU CAN READ MY FICTION "Rotten Daughter of a Witch" TO UNDERSTAND 80% OF THIS STORY. IF YOU DON'T, YOU'LL JUST DISCOVER IT AS YOU READ. THIS IS A SEQUEL TO RDW. AND IS ENTIERLY RE-BASED ON IT.**

**Based on the song: "A Tale of Six Trillion and One Nights" by IA, and a certain book. Realised it was very much like RDW. Hope you enjoy.  
ERMMM…the more I write, the more this fiction seems like Anti-Akaito x Dell…but don't worry, it's still my fav couple.**

"Okay, dive, one lap, under-turn, one lap, repeat. Everyone ready?"  
The white-haired professor shot a fake gun in the air, making everyone jump into the water.

He watched with his ruby-red eyes as the boys did their lap, did an underwater turn and raced back, doing another turn.  
He appeared to be watching them all to others, but actually, he was watching one in particular.  
Being a health and sport teacher in a midst of teenage idiots wasn't the _best_ job he ever had, but frankly, since he had caught the sight of one...special teenager…he couldn't stop thinking about him.  
_What am I even doing…? _He thought to himself, yelling at the boys to do another lap. _He's nineteen. I'm twenty-four. He's a student, and I'm his teacher! Fuck!_  
He eventually let the teens go back to the lockers, hearing them complain about cramps and stomach pain that he was sure they were going to go see him about later. Sucks being both Sport _and_ health. Since that pissed him off, he snapped at them, making sure that they knew that if he saw anyone one of them in his infirmary with a cramp, they'd go home castrated. It made the green-haired teen he had his eyes on giggle, and he blushed slightly, coughing to mask it.

He sighed as they all left.  
_Also sucks being in love with a teen that could never love me back. _He thought to himself. _Sucks that he'll never be able to love me as much as I love him.  
_But he wasn't complaining.  
He saw Mikuo every day, after all. Mikuo…He loved his name.  
The said teen was pretty peculiar. He said he had started having visions of someone else's life, and described it as something resembling the Victorian era, and all that since the teen had been able to talk. At nineteen, he didn't stop talking about it, and was scarily accurate about things happening in that era, and the details of a certain country, formerly called "Crypton", made famous by a mysterious fire that had killed all the inhabitants.  
Mikuo often said that Dell resembled someone he knew in those visions, so his psychologist had left the teen in the white-haired's care, since he clammed up with others, but never with Dell.

What also struck them is his extreme and unusual intelligence, because for a nineteen-year-old, he had the intelligence of a computer.  
Dell had wanted to test this, so he asked Mikuo his ambitions, his dreams.  
"I want to find someone who'll love me." He answered. "Someone who likes flowers. Who would help me grow a nice garden?"  
It had made Dell's heart skip. He had always been weirdly fond of those things, and had quite a nice garden himself. Gulping, he asked what his career choice would be.  
"Umm…" he answered "Politics, maybe? In my visions, I see Princes and Kings. I think I may have been a Prince back then. But it's so hard…I don't think I could ever make that dream come true from scratch."  
"You can if you try." Dell had said quietly. "Here, give me a penny."  
Mikuo obliged, and curiously looked over when the doctor placed it in the centre of the floor, smiling.  
"Tell me, Mikuo Hatsune." He said calmly. "How many pennies does it take to make a cube of 3 x 27,300 feet?"  
The green-haired looked surprised for a bit, but then looked at the penny, and said clearly: "One quintillion, sixty-seven trillion, eighty-eight billion, three-hundred and…eighty-four million…"

Dell's eyes widened.  
"Amazing." He said. "You're absolutely sodding brilliant."  
Mikuo blushed slightly and thanked him, fiddling with the bottom of his shirt.  
"What I mean by this, Mikuo, is that one quintillion pennies all start from a single one." He pointed at the penny on the ground. "One day, this one penny will be one of a quintillion."  
"You mean I can start from scratch." Mikuo realised, his eyes brightening in delight, "That I can build a cube of One Quintillion pennies starting with nothing but one."  
Dell nodded, and suddenly felt like kissing the teen's forehead, to congratulate him. He shook off the thought. Since he had seen Mikuo for the first time, he had started feeling weird things…first, he had fallen in love with the teen, but then he realised something else…something like Déja Vu.  
He felt like he had already taken the teen in his arms and that he had already kissed him. Already…done things to him.  
Blushing, he looked away, mumbling something quickly. He started feeling something annoying grow in the pit of his stomach, and he knew that Mikuo had to leave in the next minutes, or…  
"I'm sorry." Mikuo said softly. "I didn't quite catch that."  
Dell waved his hand around, saying it was nothing and that the teen should head to class before his teacher decided he was dead and called the police. Mikuo laughed and left, but turned as he reached the door.  
"I really do recognize you from that time, Doc." He said. "And I think that the me from that time…"  
His voice trailed off, and he squirmed, than ran off, blushing.

Dell stood there, stunned.  
_What?_ His mind yelled, _what did the you of that time think?_  
His head started hurting, and he went to the window and opened it, taking out a cigarette as he did. Smoking was bad, they said. Dell didn't give a damn, and who the hell is 'them' anyway?  
He nearly swallowed his cigarette when he heard the door crash open and swift, quick steps walking up to him and strong arms circling him from behind.  
"Close the door if you're going to that, idiot." Dell growled, closing the window and blinds. "And I told you not to smash my door into the wall and break it off its hinges."  
"Sorry!" The man said, going back to close it. "You sure are happy today. Did something good happen?"

The doctor exhaled the toxic smoke into the room and stubbed out the cigarette, cursing under his breath.  
He felt the arms come around him once more and pick him up, making him cross his legs behind the man's back so he didn't fall, and stared into the man's red eyes.  
"Not now Akaito." Dell said, pushing him. "I've just seen Mikuo. Leave me in my happy place."  
"But Dell!" Akaito whined, pulling the elder one's head closer to him. "We said that we'd do this when you met Mikuo and I met Miku. Because you only get a quarter of the pleasure when doing things alone."  
_When you put it like that it sounds totally gross._ Dell thought, trying to push the other one's head away.  
"Besides." Dell took up, "I don't feel like having my prostate pounded right now. So leave me alone."  
"So direct…maybe I should fall for you." Akaito smirked, carrying the smaller one to one of the infirmary's bed. "Miku is just so…stubborn. She never understands my advances."  
"Humpf!" Dell huffed, laughter in his voice, "_She _never understands? Mikuo keeps on going on about an era he could never have seen! I bet that he—"

Before being able to continue, Akaito pushed him onto the bed and silenced any protest Dell could have made with a hot kiss.  
The white-haired was shocked, but started to slowly push the red-head away, trying to break them apart. He was about to bite the tongue that had managed to enter his mouth, but he froze when he remembered what Akaito had told him so many months ago.  
He let the younger one undo his buttons and sighed, letting himself go.

It had all started off as blackmail.  
_"What?" Dell yelled, trying to push the red-head away. "No! I won't sleep with you!"  
Akaito's eyes darkened. "Not even for Mikuo?" he asked coldly  
Dell stared at him dangerously. "Leave my student out of this." He said._

Akaito chuckled.  
"I only want to help you." He explained. "You feel frustrated because you can't be with Mikuo, right? It's the same for me and Miku. All I want is for us to, you know, release frustration."  
The white-haired looked surprised for a second, and even looked like he was considering it.  
"I…I don't know." He said. "Isn't that like cheating on him?" He said slowly, looking at the ceiling.  
Akaito smirked. "Cheating on a boyfriend you don't even have?" he laughed, pinning Dell to the wall. "Hmm, well, it's not like you have a choice."  
"Oh, and why ever not?" Dell growled.

"Because." Akaito said darkly. "If you don't, I'll murder him."

He had…ways of proving that he hadn't been joking. Mikuo had visited Dell's office with horrid burns caused by falling sulphuric acid that had been placed in a closed door. He had also been pushed in the stairs more than once.  
Since then Dell started sleeping with Akaito. As soon as he did, Mikuo had stopped being hurt, but the green-haired, since the beginning, acted as if nothing ever happened. He went to the infirmary, smiling from ear to ear, even _excusing_himself with having to visit so often.

A few days later, and Dell still felt the pain Akaito had inflicted on him. It was never soft or gentle. It was always something close to BDSM without any…tools. And it hurt _like a bitch_.  
He wasn't going to complain, thought. He loved Mikuo too much for that.  
Oh god, Mikuo was getting dimmer by the second. He was bored listening to his talk about this "Crypton". It was just an old town drowned in fire.

As the green-haired visited that day, Dell had to stop himself from jumping out of his chair.  
The teen looked like a zombie. He sat on the chair opposite Dell and held himself, emotionless.  
"What's wrong?" Dell said, taking Mikuo's hand "Did something bad happen? Are you hurt?"  
He sighed when the teen shook his head slowly, keeping his light-less eyes glued onto his.  
"I can see a great field of flowers burning in the sunset…" he whispered, staring into Dell's eyes. "I can hear an inhuman scream…my scream."  
Dell froze.  
Mikuo was having one of his infamous visions…but…everyone had always thought he was lying?  
"Before that, a man visited me in my lonely cell." He continued. "It was you. You're angry and sad. You say you don't want to believe the truth. But the truth is ultimate."  
"Stop!" Dell yelled, shaking him. "You're being delusional. Stop it this instant!"  
"So easy to mix!" Mikuo yelled, burying his head in his hands "Our names are so _easy to mix!_"  
He shook violently, and he looked up at Dell, surprise in his eyes.  
"What do you mean by that…?" the doc asked gently, his mind in complete turmoil. "Dell and Mikuo are not easy names to mix."

Mikuo continued staring at him, and smiled sweetly.  
"Uhh, doc." He asked. "How did I get here?"  
Dell nearly slapped him.  
"Oi…" he said, a frown forming on his forehead. "Uh…"  
He shook his head and told the teen the truth, keeping his hand in his own. The younger one listened carefully, his smile disappearing.  
He shot up, and started walking backwards towards the door, holding his head low.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm sorry. I was…it wasn't me who…did that…"  
"Mikuo?"

Dell got up and tried to get him to sit and calm down, but the teen shook his head and let out a small 'Myooooo…'  
"Mikuo, please." Dell said softly. "Come here."  
"There's a man, he, I…" he says, panicking without hearing the doctor. "A Rose in the mist…he says he loves me…I love him too!"

Dell heard his heart start to break.  
What…?  
"Please…I don't want him to hate me…" Mikuo continued, his eyes crazed and filled with unhappiness. "I don't…want him to hate…and that man was-"  
The Doctor slapped him, hard, putting Mikuo back in his head.  
"Snap out of it at once." He said darkly. "And get out now."

Mikuo was stunned, and he obeyed without a single word, his eyes filled with surprise.  
When he was in the corridor, Dell heard him start to cry, hiding his face. He felt bad.  
But the teen had made him so angry!  
"I knew he liked someone else…" He whispered to himself. "I'm just surprised it's a guy…no, he said 'man'…"  
Then he started to cry too, because now he knew he really was never going to be able to love him.

Later on that day, he noticed Mikuo was missing, and when he arrived back in his infirmary after visiting a fallen teen and telling him off, he found Akaito standing there, waiting.  
"What are you doing?" he said calmly, knowing exactly what he was doing. He was hiding something.  
"Oi."  
Akaito whipped around quickly, and gave a small laugh.  
"Dell." He said. "I've been waiting, you know."

The white-haired found that suspicious immediately.  
Akaito did not _wait_. He grabbed and pulled away.  
Dell went around him, but was pulled back quickly into a kiss, shocking him so much he made the error of biting his tongue, earning him with a strikingly painful slap, powerful enough to make him stagger back and crash onto the table next to him, a hand against his bruised cheek.

"What…" he yelled to the red-head "What was that for?"  
Akaito smirked.  
"Learn your place." He growled back "I'll do something to make you feel good…to make you want it, whoever it's with…" he ended the sentence with a kiss on his neck, watching the door closely.  
His hand slipped under the doctor's shirt, teasing him gently, his mouth still nipping and bruising his neck until a large, purple-black mark appeared.  
"E-Excuse me…"

Both froze.  
Dell tried to get up, but Akaito's hands pushed him against the wall.  
"Mikuo!" Dell yelled, seeing the teen watch them with a flushed face. "No! This…this isn't-"  
Akaito silenced him with a kiss. Right there. _Right in front of Mikuo.  
_"I know you've had your eyes on my Dell for a while, Mikuo Hatsune". The red-head growled at the teen. "But he's mine."  
"I'll be leaving." Mikuo said quickly, before stepping backwards and running towards the door.  
"Hey Mikuo wait!" Dell yelled, managing to escape Akaito's grip.

He was about to run after him, but he suddenly felt a harsh yank at his pony-tail, ripping his hair-tie out and was thrown to the ground brutally, letting out a small shriek.  
"You're staying here." Akaito growled.  
He got up and left, locking the door from the outside as he did.  
"No!" Dell yelled, running up to bang on the door. "No…"  
He let himself slide to the ground, knowing Mikuo would hate him now…taking his head in his hands, he sighed, thinking about the green-haired teen. He knew from the start it wouldn't work anyway. He was too old for him.

He felt his hair fall against his face. Brushing it away, he caught site of his cabinet, and a weird object on top of it he hadn't noticed before.  
"What…?" he said quietly as he reached for the object, which happened to be some sort of mallet.  
He blew the dust off of it, and it honestly looked thousands of years old. Opening it, thinking whatever was inside would be rotten or destroyed, he was surprised to find pictures and a dictionary filled with pages of dry flowers.

He flit through the flowers, expertly naming each one in his mind, happy to have something to calm him down. He had always thought flowers reminded him of someone, he just couldn't quite understand who.  
Then he looked at the pictures.  
They were old and Victorian-looking people stood in the middle, all smiling.

Once Dell brushed away the dust and looked at the picture closely, his eyes squinting behind his glasses, he saw something that made him jump up and drop the mallet, making an awful sound as it hit the ground.  
"What the fuck…" he said urgently. "What the fuck is going on…?"  
He picked up the pictures and stared at each one.

On one, he recognized his twin sister Deruko. On another, he recognized his elder half-sister Haku. On yet another, with great disgust, he recognized Miku and Akaito.  
Then, he saw a picture where he swore he could recognize Luki Megurine with a girl he didn't know, but the boy was younger. On another, he recognized Lily, who was holding a donkey. He saw that in each of their hands, there was a flower…Irises. _"Your friendship is important to me!"_  
And finally, on the last one, which was clasped to a newspaper page with a new clip, a picture of himself, with, by his side, Mikuo Hatsune, their hands enlaced.

Dell blushed.  
Nothing of this was understandable. He had never taken any pictures in a Victorian rich-like suit, and then again, had never taken a picture with his hand in Mikuo's. Besides, Dell knew that he himself hadn't actually smiled for years and years on end. The Dell in the picture was giving a sincere smile; it was even proud and gentle.  
He took the newspaper and read.

_The great fire of Crypton._

"_No one really understands what happened to those poor people." Our journalist says. "All we know is that there are absolutely no survivors. Some rumours of siblings and cousins across the country say that a witch had been discovered and was to be burnt at the stake that very day. Our scientists say that an unusually strong wind had blown into a fire that was being used for a flower festival that day, and had spread in the entirety of the town."  
"It is said that a witch keeps the memories of their death throughout all generations as they receive the heritage of their parents when they die. Who knows?"_

"_Maybe the witch is nearby."_

Dell threw the newspaper down and sighed, taking off his glasses to wipe them.  
Witches…nonsense.

But then he thought about it.  
Mikuo's strange knowledge of the burnt town…the fact that he was so intelligent…  
"Assuming that he is…" he told himself, putting the mallet and pictures away, but keeping the one of him and Mikuo In his pocket. "Well, it's so illogical…witches don't exist."

He screeched when he door was thrown open by a teen in a nurse uniform, smiling at the doctor, before giving out a cry of surprise.  
"_What_, Luki." Dell grumbled at the nurse-in-training, not being able to help to want to smile back, even though he knew he wouldn't. The pink-haired teen was just precious.  
"It's your hair." He said with his blue eyes staring at him. "You look really sexy with your hair down, you know."  
Dell shot him a death glare and snapped at him to get back to work, or he'd have to go home with only half of a brain.  
_Would Mikuo notice if I let my hair free?_ He wondered, not noticing what Luki was doing.

When he turned around, the pink-haired had opened the mallet and had started running his hands through the pictures.  
Dell was about to yell at him, but Luki turned around and pushed him onto a chair.  
"I see you found the mallet." He sighed, acting as if he knew it would happen.  
"Do you know something about this?"

Luki hesitated and checked his watch, fidgeting constantly as he did when he was nervous.  
"Hey Dell…" he said gently. "Do you believe in curses?"  
"I…no." The white-haired responded, staring at the mallet.

Dell felt like throwing Luki out or calling some imaginary security to scare him, but he knew it wouldn't work.  
"Dell," Luki marked a pause. "I know everything about what's in this mallet. When i…no, when _he_ was killed, I was revived from memories…my entire family has been crushed by his memories of that person. That Mikuo."  
The doctor stared at him, now intrigued by this young man.  
"And why are you telling me this?" Dell asked softly, watching his every move.  
"Dammit!" Luki exclaimed. "Because I want to get rid of the fucking curse! I can't stand it anymore! Every single second of my life I have to live over and over the suffering I had to go through as a child just because of a friend he had kept dear!"  
The red-eyed man wanted to slap him, to shake him back into place. "What are you going on about?" he yelled. "How can you be alive if your ancestor died as a child?"

Luki stared at him, tears forming at his eyes.  
"Like I said!" he yelled back "I was cursed, because I was Mikuo's friend! The very moment he died, I was born in this era; he wanted to save me, but…I wanted you to be reborn first…the only way to get rid of the curse is to put things right. I have to find my sister, and you…you have to get Mikuo to fall for you."  
"I can't!" Dell yelled again, his voice suddenly overcome by sadness. "He saw…me and Akaito…he probably never wants to speak to me again!"  
"I'm sorry. I really wish I could help you, but I have to find my sister."

Dell clenched his fists.  
"Whatever."  
"Please, Dell. I can't stand this anymore. You have to do this for me…I used to be a good friend of yours, in those times."  
"How are you going to find your sister?" Dell asked. He heard a voice in his head. _Luka. Luka._ "Her name was…Luka?"

Luki smiled gently.  
"Her name is Luka." He said softly. "If you see any signs of her, then please…"  
Dell was about to yell after him but the pink-haired had nodded and left, leaving the doctor alone.  
Dell tried the door and was surprise by Mikuo was about to open the door.  
"I see you're finished." He said coldly, glaring daggers at the man. "Did you enjoy that thing you did with ?"  
"Please, I've had a busy day. Just sit in the chair and do nothing else." Dell responded just as darkly. "We have a lot to discuss."

**FINALLY FAHKING FINISHED.  
I actually finished writing this yesterday, but it was a load of crap and I actually had **_**no**_** idea what I was writing because I was tired as fuck.  
I wanted to upload yesterday, but **_**thank goodness**_** I was too tired, so I left it for today.**

**The one who opened the door was supposed to be Rinta Kagamine, but it didn't fit, and then the plot would have been too huge and complicated, so I gave up.**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE FILLERS FOR ROTTEN DAUGHTHER OF A WITCH. IT WILL **_**NOT**_** BE AN ACTUAL CHAPTER.  
IF YOU PLAN ON READING ROTTEN DAUGHTER BEFORE THIS, IT IS BASICALLY SPOILERS.  
(why caps lock?)**

**It is going to be written to help those who are confused by "Rotten Daughter of a Witch", because I know 90% of my readers got it totally wrong, expect one girl who sent me a PM saying she understood the Mikuo-Miku-Dell situation.  
**

•O• FISHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHZ


	2. Forgotten Apocalypse

**DO NOT READ THIS BEFORE "ALLERGY ATTACK". DON'T DO IT.**

**The Plot thickens! **

**Took out fillers, because there are fillers in this anyway. Haven't been able to write in a while, because I'm pissed off. Why? Because I'm sad. Why? Because I have the impression absolutely everyone hates me. Argh. **

****Chapter two: Forgotten apocalypse 

'What are you saying?' Mikuo asked red with rage tinting his voice. 'I don't know any of these people!'

Dell sighed.  
He had explained the information Luki had given him, and showed him the pictures, but for some reason, Mikuo didn´t see anything.  
'No need to get in a tizzy.' The doc told him. 'I asked, that´s all.'  
'No, you´re lying. I can read you like an open book.' Mikuo half-yelled, his face flushed. 'And…and besides, I don't see why I would want to come back here! I thought…I thought that maybe you…'

Dell held his breath.  
The teen looked down and shook his head gently, looking like he was about to cry.  
_What?_ Dell´s mind screamed. _What do you think of me?_  
Mikuo didn´t talk.  
He looked extremely worried and fidgeted; his hands grabbing and pulling the end of his shirt nervously.  
'Luka…' he whispered, his eyes stared away from Dell. 'I remember someone called Luka, I think…'

Dell froze.  
So he knew this "Luka" too? Whoever it was, the doctor knew this person, he was certain. He had managed to guess the girl's name, too.  
'Who is Luka?' The white-haired asked, tilting Mikuo's head up. 'Where can I find her?'

The green-haired shook his head, sighing shakily.  
'I don't really remember well.' He said, 'But I remember a little girl around ten. She…had a brother. They had given me all these flowers one day…'  
A bolt of lightning struck through Dell's mind.

Siblings. Twins. Flowers…a rose, and a man he loved deeply.  
They both stared at each other for a while, until Dell faked a cough and looked away, embarrassed.  
He had sworn for a few seconds he had remembered something, but he just couldn't…remember what.  
'I, uh…' He tried, his head hurting from thinking about what he could have forgotten. 'I honestly think you're hiding something from me.'

Bull´s eye.  
Mikuo froze, and lifted his gaze to Dell's with a horrified look plastering his face.  
Without even knowing it, Dell had hit him right where he didn't want to be hit.  
'I´m not hiding anything.' He said quickly, a bit too quickly for Dell´s taste. 'Why would I? Ha-ha.'  
The doctor frowned.  
'Spit it out.' He growled. 'I have no fucking idea what's going on anymore, and I'm sure as hell going to find out.'  
Mikuo shook his head quickly, terror spreading over him like a plague.  
'No, you really don't want to know.' He said nervously. 'Besides, it has nearly nothing to do with you. Just forget everything that's going to happen in the next few months, okay?'

Dell was far from "okay" with that, but he nodded, already thinking on how he was going to get more information.  
Mikuo thanked he, got up and was about to leave, but he turned around at the last moment, remembering something.  
'Oh, and Dell,' he said coldly. 'Whatever you do, do _not_ talk with Akaito Shion. The same goes…for Miku Hatsune.'

Dell watched the teen slam the door and walked down the corridor in angry steps.  
He sighed and frowned, looking at the ceiling, searching for an answer.  
'Why would he not allow me to speak to that guy…?' he asked himself, staring at the white ceiling. 'Might he be jealous...No.'  
He sighed again and looked at his phone, wondering whether to call Akaito or not. Unfortunately for him, he was the only one who would know anything about this.

The fact that Mikuo had called Miku by her full name unsettled him. He knew very well that Mikuo always called her "sis" or "my sister", or then again, "39". He had never called her by her first name. Ever.  
_I don't care anymore._ He thought to himself. _I'll no longer care about Mikuo Hatsune. This is way too much for me to handle._

Frustrated and confused, he left the infirmary, and headed towards the hallway to clear his thoughts.  
But as soon as he was out of the infirmary, he felt someone's gaze on his back.  
Turning slowly, he saw no one. As he continued his walk, he felt the stare get more intense.  
Pissed off, he turned around quickly, and froze in horror.  
Before him, a man stood, his rich-looking Victorian clothes ripped and burnt, his skin blackened by soot, and blood staining nearly every inch of the man.

It was him.

"What the fuck…" Dell murmured, realising quickly that no one else saw…himself? "Who are you…?"  
"**I am you.**" It answered.  
The doctor was taking aback. The voice was dark and broken with sadness. And it felt like a simple breeze, brushing Dell's cheek and vanishing quickly…  
"I'm not you." He said nervously. "You're…the one in the picture. The one with…Mikuo…"  
"**I am mistaken. **The pale bloodied form said quietly, "**I am not you. You are me. He brought you back, and yet you do not know.**"

Dell frowned. If this was a joke, it wasn't funny.  
"Look, I admit you look a lot like me, but there's no way you could be me, or me being you, that's just illogical."  
"**The witch was not illogical, Dell.**" The form said, "**Everyone was brought back by Mikuo with…help. Miku brought back Akaito…and I am only able to give you this message now. I was sent to hell by my own fault…I am ever so regretful for what happened to Mikuo, but... you must put things right.**"  
The form brought his hands to Dell's, and the doctor felt a surge of remembrance throughout his entire body.  
He felt every emotion that the pale ghost had; emotions so intense, that even though he couldn't see anything of these memories, he felt them.  
He felt like screaming, jumping high up in the air, being angry, happy, but most of all…he wanted to cry.  
The last few seconds of the experience nearly crushed him, with a terrible sadness invading him, breaking his heart.  
"I…why am I…" he tried, gasping for air. "Why am I…so sad…?"  
He looked up slowly at the ghost, who smiled honestly at him, something that Dell knew he hadn't done in a very, very long time.  
"**That is what I felt as I lived alongside Mikuo.**" He said gently, "**That is everything I have felt…when I was happy with him, smiling with him…and when I watched my people burn him at the stake.**"  
"Why?" Dell cried out, clutching his heart. "Why would you…why would I do that? I love Mikuo!"

The ghost's smile disappeared quickly.  
He looked away, frowning.  
"**This is why I need…the me from the future's help. I want you to make things right. I…didn't want my people to hurt him…yet…I was so confused…but now I know. I know the truth.**"  
"Then tell me, idiot!" he yelled, "Tell me what I can do to make things right!"  
The ghost's form went paler, and he gulped, fidgeting.  
"**The only way, is to have Mikuo fall in love with you…**" He said. "**You know this already. It has already happened. But what Luki hasn't told, is that now, you must no longer love Mikuo in return.**"  
Dell staggered backwards. "…What?" he said weakly, "But…aren't I supposed to make things right?"  
"**Never leave this place, Dell Honne.**" It said, ignoring him, "**You will never make it to the playground alive.**"

The ghost was no longer listening.  
He was staring above the doctor's shoulder, seemingly terrified by something.  
Within seconds, he disappeared, leaving Dell and his questions, standing alone as it started to rain.  
But he felt a hand on his shoulder and he spun around, seeing a rather angry Akaito, and, next to him, the sweet smile of a gentle little Miku.  
Or so he thought.

.-.-.-.-.

"Oh for god's sake, let me go." Dell growled with a voice broken by pleasure, staring right into Akaito's red eyes.  
"Not until you tell us exactly what that ghost has been telling you." Was his answer, smirking at the lustful voice Dell had given. "Besides, if I did, you would be left unfinished, you poor thing. Just tell us, and I'll enter you, deal?"

Dell moaned gently at Akaito's mouth over his pale skin, leaving nasty red marks all over him.  
"F-Fuck…no!" he yelled, trying to kick the red-head away desperately, with no luck. Akaito had done to him things he never thought he could survive without dying, yet he still wanted much, much more. "I don't need to…tell you anything…"  
The more he talked, the more Akaito attacked his skin and moved his hands, and the more Dell felt his heart beat faster.

He couldn't stop.  
He blushed and moaned, his hand going through Akaito's red hair as his tongue went lower at every hushed word.  
He heard a snap and saw a flash, and he opened his eyes, seeing Miku take numerous pictures of him in this more than embarrassing situation.  
"What are-ah…you doing?" He snapped at her, suddenly furious.  
"Blackmail, of course." She answered, a small look of shock on her face. "My brother has no memories of the past you, so, I'm going to blackmail into remembering."  
"How the hell will that work…" Dell stated, vainly trying to push Akaito away with his foot, "Mikuo should know…like you do."

Miku chuckled.  
"He refuses to believe he loves you, my dear." She said in an old-fashioned voice. "Once he sees what you've been doing with Akaito, he will realise you don't love him, and he will completely forget about being a witch, and live a completely normal life. He will be out of my way."  
"It won't work." Dell growled; sweat forming all over his body. "I love Mikuo. I'll prove to him that the pictures are fake, that I was set up…I love him."

Miku's eyes had gotten darker at every word he pronounced.  
"Love, huh." She growled back. "You're not in _love_ with him, you're under influence, you idiot."  
"What?"  
"Mikuo is a witch. He accidently influenced you, and now you think you're in love with him."  
"Actually, it's the same for me." Akaito said gently. "It's hard to believe, but I'm not actually in love with Miku. I'm being influenced by her. But I don't mind, being in love with her is fun, even if it is an illusion."  
Dell felt like punching him, but he knew he couldn't, already with both his hands and feet pushing and kicking away the red-head, and besides, if he did push him off, the red-head would just bite down harder, and he would moan.  
"R-Rubbish!" Dell exclaimed, furious now. "I'm in love with him…I always have been!"  
"No, you aren't." Akaito growled. "The one you're in love with is someone else. And that person does not love you back."

Dell's mind stopped working.  
Who? What?  
In front of his eyes, he saw the memories of someone else, a little white kitten, white as snow, was looking up to him. What did it mean…?  
_"The person I'm in love with…" It meowed, "is…" _  
"No!" the white-haired yelled, kicking. "No, I…I don't get what you're saying…"  
"So just admit you did." Miku snarled. "And you are saying that you do not love Mikuo, nor have you ever loved him before, whether it be now or in that time."  
"No!"

Akaito froze for a few minutes, staring at him.  
"Is that what you really think?" he asked, visibly hurt. "Well then, we have nothing to do here."  
He got up, grabbed Miku by the arm and left, leaving Dell to get his clothes in order.  
_Something happened._ He thought to himself. _Something's changed._

He pondered over it, but he just couldn't place it.  
The look in Akaito's eyes…when he talked about loving Miku.  
It was the sort of look that gave a feeling of regret. Something he absolutely did not want yet was forced to do.  
When Dell thought really hard about it, he started to get the end of an idea, but lost it, his memory jumbled up.  
The 'him' of the past…what did he mean? "Stop loving Mikuo"…? Why? If he was supposed to 'put things right', wasn't he supposed to keep them together?  
The one the 'him of the past' fell in love with at that time…that…who could it have been?  
The door opened slightly and Mikuo stepped in, red and in tears as a storm started outside and rain poured heavily against the window.  
"Mii, hello." The doctor said, nearly cursing for using a nickname. "Umm…take a seat…"

He obliged, wiping his tears quickly with a fake smile.  
"What's up…?" the white-haired asked, finally finding a way to escape from the maze he had just entered. "There's something wrong, isn't there?"  
Mikuo smiled at him genuinely then, making Dell feel more at ease.  
"I'm okay really!" he exclaimed. "I've just had a lot of work to do. I've been trying to keep things together, but with all the work that has to be done, sometimes I wonder if I'll sharpen my pencil all the way to the very tip! Because you know what? I'm taking your advice! I'll become even better than the cube you expect of me!"  
Dell caught himself on the verge of smiling.  
"So you're better, then?" he asked casually, smiling as soon as he turned his back to Mikuo.

But the teen didn't answer.  
For a while, they both listened to the rain hitting the glass, and a shiver went throughout Dell's body.  
He suddenly felt small arms surrounding him from behind, hands resting on his chest.  
"I…" he heard Mikuo say softly. "I really…like you…so please…even for just today…"  
Dell took that chance to whip around and kiss the teen gently, forgetting that he had ever even met a ghost of his past self in the streets that day.  
Now he was with the one he loved the most in this cruel, horrid world.

What was there more to ask for?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He opened his eyes with Mikuo in his arms in the nurses' office, smiling.  
Moving him, he got up and got dressed, thinking something was definitely off.  
"Hey, Mii…" He whispered into the green-haired's ear, waking the teen up gently. "It's going to be time to go now, get up."  
Mikuo woke up with a jump at the word 'go' so he sat up, blushing madly and covering himself with the blanket.  
"You, uh, wouldn't mind to…" he stuttered, looking away.  
Dell nodded and went into the corridor, to be followed by Mikuo shortly afterwards, dressed and blushing.  
"T-Then I'll be leaving." He said, leaning into Dell's kiss as he bent over. "T-Take care…Dell."  
The Doctor waved him off and went back into the office, before hearing a voice.  
"Mikuo…?" he asked. **(A/N as soon as I wrote this, "Wide Knowledge of the Late, Madness" started playing in Shuffle, creeeeeeepyyyyyy) **"Is that you…?"  
The whispering continued, and he realised soon enough it came from the air vent.

Using a small chair, he hoisted himself up as close as he could to the vent, and managed to hear not one, but two voices.  
"How could it have failed?" He heard a voice yell. "It's impossible. Has he slept with him? If he has, then of course it didn't work! It has to have worked."  
"He has. They've slept together." He heard another voice say. "But…I'm starting to turn back. If you don't do something now, you'll lose him _and_ me completely. A-And anyway, it's not like I didn't know that would happen if they slept together! I just…thought I could…"  
"Then we'll let him go." The first voice snapped. "Eventually he will understand where he belongs…"  
"Let him go? But that could ruin everything! What if they team up?"  
"Oh my god! Of course they're going to team up, you bloody idiot! But if we let him go, there are more chances of the other one betraying him! He'll break that idiot's heart and then they'll all come back! All including you! And-wait."  
A silence.  
Dell was on the edge of the chair, barely seconds from falling over.  
"What is it…?" the second voice asked.  
There was another silence, before the first one spoke again.

"He's listening."

A wind gushed out of the vent, sending Dell to the ground with a small yelp.  
How? How could that person have known? Who was that, anyway? What was going on?  
He scrambled up when he heard footsteps in the corridor.

His heart raced, he was scared.  
He wanted to scream and run, to hide. But why? He who was always so strong…  
the footsteps stopped outside the door of the infirmary and then there was a silence.  
He felt the person on the other side of the door was waiting, watching, listening.  
The door creaked open, and Dell froze.  
But just before he could see his assailant's face, he heard it say something that Dell was never going to forget, and was knocked out only seconds later.  
_"You've never left this room in your entire life."_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Dell had an injury on his forehead that he didn't remember he had.  
Wincing in pain as he got up from the floor, he would have decided it was a hangover, but Dell didn't drink, and it might also be because of the blood that was on the floor.  
"What…?" he whispered, before being pulled into an unexpected embrace he knew he recognized. "God dammit Akaito, leave me alone, I'm not interested in you."  
"Darn it, Dell, baby, seriously, what's with all this? What happened?" the red-head asked, looking…worried?  
Dell felt like hitting him, never less.  
"Don't call me 'baby', you idiotic red-head." He said angrily, trying to pry away the hands with his weakened arms, "I have a person who loves me, and who I love back. So let me go!"  
"You're tired." Akaito hushed, picking him up and dumping him onto a bed. "And we need to talk. So tell me, have you slept with Mikuo Hatsune?"

Dell blushed.  
"Y-Yeah, so?" he said, his chin lifted in pride. "Now let me go, I'm going to see my lover."  
Akaito froze and let the silver-haired escape from his arms and walk towards the door, but was yanked backwards at the last moment.  
The red-head made him turn and kissed him, holding his hands above his head, making sure the doctor couldn't kick him.  
Dell was shocked.  
He felt Akaito's tongue push at his closed lips and responded immediately, letting the hot tongue slide into his mouth.  
_What…?_  
Akaito's hands slowly went downwards to pull the elder one's waist against his own to deepen the kiss, but Dell had other ideas.  
He managed to push Akaito away and turned towards the door, but the red-head's hand grabbed his arm.  
"Why are you trying to stop me?" Dell asked flatly, trying to pry his hand away, "You don't want me to go back to him? Why?"  
"Because it's dangerous for you to go out of this room." Was the shaken response. "Dell, when you step out of here, you…"  
His voice trailed and he pulled Dell into his arms, stopping him from getting to the door.  
"Let me go!" yelled the white-haired. "I want to see him! Leave me alone!"  
"Fine! I'll go get him!" Akaito yelled back. "But you have to stay here, got it? You _have to stay here!_"

Dell hiccupped.  
He had never had his heart being forced open by someone so cruel before. It was too much for him to handle.  
He needed to see Mikuo.  
He needed Mikuo…  
"Oh fuck." Akaito cursed, tilting Dell's chin up. "Look, don't cry, I said I'll go get him, okay?"  
"I'm not a child!" Dell yelled, batting the hand away. "Do what you want, but just leave! Leave now!"

Akaito winced and left angrily, making sure to slam the door shut behind him.  
The white-haired let himself slide down the wall, clutching his heart.  
"Mikuo…" he said slowly. "Where are you when I need you most…?"  
He closed his eyes for a moment, then got up and went to the door.  
Akaito was slow…he'd find Mikuo in no time.  
He opened the door and stepped out. Nothing.  
"Of course it was a lie." Dell chuckled to himself.  
He blinked.  
Then he fell as his eyes opened again.  
In front of him was the door to the infirmary.

He had never even left.  
"No…" Dell whispered, his hands crawling up the wood in a desperate search for answers. "Why? How…?"  
"**I told you not to leave.**" A voice said behind him.  
He turned quickly to see the pale bloodied ghost form of himself from the past, anger in his eyes.  
"…What?" Dell tried, too tired to think. "What?"  
"**Now I won't be able to do that again, and it's drained half of your life.**" It continued, sighing. "**I wanted to keep it for special use, but I had to bring you back before you were hurt. As soon as you opened the door, you were spotted. You're an idiot.**"  
"No, I…!" Dell tried to yell, pulling himself up without any luck. "I just wanted to see him! My Mikuo!"  
The ghost fell silent for a few minutes.  
Both heard a noise and it disappeared just as Akaito entered the room, alone, and closed the door.  
"Where's Mikuo?" Dell said weakly. "Where…where is he?"  
Akaito took Dell in his arms and took him off somewhere else, setting him down on a bed.  
"Dell, tell me…" he said softly. "What happened last time you got out of here?"  
"Easy…" Dell said. "I was…with the boys…swimming class…" He stopped to cough, a sudden pain invading him. "And I…"  
"No, before that." The red-head said, gently placing a hand on Dell's forehead. "What happened…before the swimming?"  
Dell froze.  
"I…" he tried. "I don't…I haven't…"  
"No, listen." Akaito cut. "You don't remember because you don't know. You don't know because it didn't happen. Dell, before that…"  
He let his voice trail in the air slightly.  
"Before that period in time, you did not exist."

Dell's strength came back to him in almost an instant, and the energy he gained was wasted on tears that flooded down his face.  
"Oh god, I…" he sobbed. "That's not…I can't have…I can't take this anymore…"  
He turned and hugged Akaito, who, although more surprised than anything else, returned the embrace.  
"Kill me."  
The red-head froze.  
"What?" He yelled. "Why the hell would I do that? Are you insane?"  
"Yes, I'm insane." Was Dell's answer. "I can't take any more…I don't…I don't want to stay here anymore. I want to go home! I want to go see my family! My sisters! My home! I want to see Mikuo! Where is…Mikuo…?"  
He burst into tears and held on tightly onto Akaito's shirt, who rocked him gently, sorrow invading him, too.  
His psychological state of mind was completely shattered, and all he could do was cry, thinking of himself in that white room filled with the stench of death.  
Eventually his cries died down and he let himself feel the hypnotising sways of Akaito's arms, setting him to sleep gently.  
"I'll let you rest now." He whispered gently, making Dell bolt up.  
"No!" He yelled, grabbing onto the shirt again. "I don't want to be alone…even if I hate you…I-I'm so scared! I don't want to be all alone!"

Akaito's heart was as cold as his response.  
"Let go." He said harshly. "And act like a grown up. An adult can stay alone, and so can you. Now let go—Let go, I said!"  
Dell's hands clutched tighter onto the fabric the more that Akaito pulled.  
The red-head, annoyed, slapped the elder man, forcing him to let go.  
"Just stay here." He growled. "And if I learn you came out, even if you only opened that door, I'll kill you and your precious Mikuo. Are we clear?"  
Dell nodded, stunned, and as soon as the door was closed, he started to cry silently.

When he lay his head to rest on the pillow, he fell asleep instantly, tears staining his cheeks.  
_When was…the last time I've cried so much…?_ He thought in his dreams. _I don't…want to be alone anymore…  
Mikuo…_

After a few hours of sleep he woke up, the light of the white room blinding him.  
"How long have I been asleep…?" he asked himself.  
"Long enough." A soft voice said beside him, making him jerk up.  
"Mikuo!" The doctor yelled, taking the young man in his arms. "Oh my god…where were you? I was so worried!"  
The green-haired gave a small laugh and hugged him back.  
"Dell…there's something…I needed to tell you." He whispered, his voice broken.  
"What is it…?"  
There was a silence, and Dell used it to change place, sitting on the chair rather than the bed.  
"Hey Dell." Mikuo said with a voice that the white-haired didn't recognize. "Do you…want to know why you're not allowed to leave this room? Do you want to know why no one but me and Akaito come here anymore?"

The doctor froze.  
"How do you…know that?" he asked, suspicious.  
Mikuo looked grave. He fidgeted and looked away, mumbling something Dell couldn't understand.  
"Well it's because…outside of this room, you're not…I mean, she'll…hurt you again." He tried, and then inhaled. "How many…How many Déja Vu have you had these past few days?"  
"Oh for god's sake Mikuo." The Doc answered. "Stop beating around the bush. Just tell me what's up."  
The green-haired looked hesitant, but he frowned and nodded.  
"Dell…" he continued; "Ever since you've started to exist in this world, you've died ten times."  
The white-haired stared at him.  
"…What?"  
"You…that ghost you keep seeing has been bringing you back to earth with erased memories every time you've died…which is in a total of ten times."

Dell stood up, glaring at the young man.  
"If this is a joke…" he started; cut off by Mikuo's finger against his lips.  
"It's not." He whispered. "I…want to protect you from her."  
"From Miku?"  
Mikuo looked at his feet.  
"I really, honestly didn't want to bring her into this…" the teen said after a hesitation, fidgeting, "But she…she hates you so much, I…"  
There was a loud slam as the door was thrown open, cutting his phrase and letting three people march in.  
"Luki." Dell whispered, staring at the pink-haired accompanied by Miku and Akaito. "Where have you been…?"  
"Now's not the time." He answered, shaking his head slowly.

Dell stared at them in turn.  
Akaito, Mikuo, Miku and Luki…why were they all here?  
They glanced at each other, trying to figure out who was going to speak first.  
Luki stepped forward, his hand on Dell's shoulder.  
"I'm so sorry." He said. "You had to go through so much, and now this…you didn't deserve this as much as she thinks you do."  
"Who is 'she'?" Dell asked, trying to calm his nerves. "Is this girl the one who's messed everything up like this?"  
Luki clenched his fists.  
"She isn't responsible for anything bad, you are!" he yelled, furious, "It's your fault! If you had saved Mikuo at that time…none of all this would have happened! You-"  
He stopped, a hand on his shoulder. Akaito's, pressing firmly, painfully even, to keep the young man in place.

The pink-haired realised that Dell looked completely shocked.  
He was shaking badly, his face filled with horror.  
But was most noticeable was the figure standing behind him, a pale, ghostly form, covered in blood…  
Mikuo's eyes filled with tears and he took a daring step forward, quivering.  
"Dell…" he said, his voice shaky and sad. "You're…here…"  
The ghost looked at Mikuo for a second, but his attention was quickly turned to the other Dell, his 'future self', closed his eyes and disappeared.  
Mikuo gave out a small cry and walked rushed towards the remaining Dell, tears streaming down his face.  
"No! Wait! Don't…go…" he cried softly, his hand stopped by Akaito's.  
Turning to the red-head, he snatched his arm away and ran off, crying.

Dell had wanted to run after him, but Miku's glare told him he could not. He even doubt whether he could even move.  
The ghost…had given him the rest of the memories.  
He remembered seeing Mikuo every morning…he remembered smiling with him and kissing him. He remembered seeing him cry out to him whilst burning, dark wings spread.  
But there is one thing he didn't remember…

And that was how he fell in love with Mikuo.

"I-I don't understand…" Dell whispered, pain shooting through his body. "Why…no…what's happening…to everyone?"  
"I see you remember now." Miku sighed, glancing at Akaito. "This is happening because of you. If you hadn't existed, none of this would have happened. The same goes for you, Akaito."  
The red-head nodded, his eyes clouded, and muttered a small 'yes'.  
The doctor was suddenly furious.  
"What?" he yelled, "What the hell does Akaito have to do with all this? I mean…sure he's done some idiotic things, but surely he has absolutely nothing to do with…this…"  
His voice trailed off when he realised everyone was staring at him.  
The red-head sighed and shook his head, trying to shake the clouds out of his eyes.  
"It's because, you and me…before…" he said, hesitating and blushing.  
"Oh for god's sake." Luki growled. "It's because you both fell in love, a long time ago!"

Miku snapped at the young man and he snapped back at her, fury going back and forth between the two.  
Using this as a scapegoat, Akaito grabbed Dell's hand and pulled him towards the hallway, but the white-haired pulled on his hand desperately, afraid of what lay beyond the room.  
"I was told never to go there!" Dell yelped, trying to pry his hand free, but the red-head's grip was strong.  
"No, it's okay now." Akaito said softly, leading across the hallway. "Just shut your eyes really tightly, and do not open them until I say so."  
The doctor obliged and let the man lead him through the seemingly endless corridors.

His mind was a mess.  
Trying to accept you're in love with someone is hard and an uncomfortable, but having someone else say you're in love with someone you swore you hate, was not only cliché, but even weirder when you were certain you were in love with someone else.  
"Start explaining." Dell said, his eyes closed. "Why is everyone starting to appear before me? Why was I locked in that room? How come I've died ten times? Who is this woman you were talking about? Why did you get so angry before? When did you realise you loved me? When-"  
"oh my god, Dell, shut up." Akaito chuckled, "Even though I love hearing your voice, it's really annoying. I'll give you all the answers I can. I'll answer your first question last. You were locked in so that you didn't run off and not come back…the traps set out here were to scare you into the room, but they were more dangerous than we thought. You've died and were brought back because you're important to everyone here; Mikuo and Miku because we're in love with you, and Luki because you were his friend. Me…because I was falling for you all over again..."  
Dell blushed and urged him on. He still didn't feel anything for this man, but there was a strange thing he remembered…something he had 'seen' before…  
"Moving on;" Akaito continued, "I was angry because I love you, and yet you told me with an irritating pride in your voice that you had slept with someone other than me. You also told me you hated me. I think I realised a good part of who I truly loved when I slapped you…sorry about that, by the way."  
The snow-haired snickered, but then started to laugh, making Akaito blush, even though he couldn't see it.

Dell's laugh was beautiful and melodic. It made Akaito's heart throb and shake, making it hard for him to breathe normally.  
"You should laugh more often." He said, "You're such a beautiful person, Dell Honne."  
Dell sensed they had stopped walking and nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt warm lips against his.  
Blushing furiously, he kissed the red-head back shyly, then with more force as he felt his heart start to beat faster.

Then he froze.  
He backed away, a hand on his chest, eyes still closed tightly.  
"Dell…?" he heard the red-head ask, feeling his hand coming towards him. "Did I…do something wrong?"  
"Yes! You did!" Dell snapped, his hand gripping the fabric of his shirt. "This heart…before now, I…don't think I've ever felt it beat…not even when I was with Mikuo…"  
"Open your eyes."

Realising the red-head had ignored him; he opened his eyes carefully, and found himself staring at a field full of flowers of all kinds of species.  
"What…Is this…?" the snow-haired asked, dumbfounded. "Why are there…so many flowers?"  
Akaito chuckled but did not answer.  
He felt worried.  
Looking back at the school behind them, he watched a window in the attic, large and black, unlike all the other windows of the entire school, and saw the glimpse of a shadow pass in front.  
Shaking the view off, he looked back at Dell, who was staring at him weirdly.  
"What?" the red-head asked him casually, forcing himself not to try pounding into the man right where he was standing because of the face he was pulling.  
"Well you know…" Dell said just as casually, pushing strands of hair out of his eyes, "I think I may be starting to…like you more."  
"What? Just like? I'm appalled, sir."

Dell laughed and threw a shoe at him, making the red-head pull a face before laughing too.  
"Oh come on, I'm only a year older than you!" Dell exclaimed, ready to throw the other shoe,  
"Maybe so, but you're still older, sir. I can already see the wrinkles on your face from here!"  
"Those are stress lines!"  
"You're right; you do stress a lot of people."

The white-haired couldn't help it then.  
He laughed so hard he fell over, clutching his stomach because of the pain his laughter was causing.  
He rolled around like a helpless puppy, which forced Akaito to join him, and they rolled in the flowers together, children again.

After a while they calmed down, and Dell caught himself staring into Akaito's eyes, which unfortunately meant he was staring at him, too.  
Something new and weird possessing his entire soul, he leaned over to leave a gentle kiss on Akaito's lips, his face red and hot.  
This time, he was the one who was going to make the first move.  
"You know, when I learnt you had slept with Mikuo, at first I told myself 'so what?'" Akaito whispered softly, "'I don't care, he's not important'. But now…oh god, I can't even remember what it was like without you…"  
"How did we meet?" Dell asked, snuggling closer to him.  
The red-head chuckled.  
"I don't know, it's something very vague, like a dream. I remember seeing a cat."  
"White with red eyes?"  
"Yes!"  
"Me too. I remembered something like that, too."

A silence settled in, and they listened to the birds cry out in the distance.  
"Dell." Came Akaito's whisper.  
Before he knew it, Akaito was leaning on top of him, kissing him, biting and sucking at his neck, his strong hands stroking him through the cloth.  
"Wait a-are you sure this is okay…?" The white-haired asked quietly, moaning slightly at the touch.  
"Of course." Was Akaito's final answer before slipping the shirt off of Dell's shoulder…

In the dark window of the attic, the shadow past again.  
It watched as the young ones re-discovered each other…

**HOLY SHIT.**

**THIS FICTION IS **_**EXACTLY**_** 6000 WORDS LONG. NOT INCLUDING THIS IN BOLD.  
IT'S 02:27 A FUCKING M.  
(fourteen pages, 6000 words, creepy crap…oh god.)**

**How will This story end…?  
More importantly…**

**HOW THE FUCK DID THIS TURN INTO AN AKAITO X DELL? HUH? U MAD BRO? U MAD? AWWHH, HE MAD.  
*brofist to whoever gets the ref***


	3. Forgotten Wound

Chapter three: The Forgotten Wound 

So it was decided.  
Akaito loved Dell, and Dell had realised he loved the red-head in return.  
The others had seemed to have disappeared, so they had time on their own, and now, they talked all day in the infirmary, leaving ending up being 'too dangerous' according to Akaito.

He loved spending time with the red-head more than he had ever imagined was even slightly possible with Mikuo.  
He still adored the teen, but his feelings for him had completely vanished. He didn't even remember he had ever loved him, even if it was fake all along.  
Yet the doctor still didn't understand how he could have lost such a strong emotion so quickly. With the intensity of which he loved Akaito, he didn't understand how something _so strong _could simply vanish.  
"It's because you've never felt anything for him in the first place." Akaito explained, "It's also normal if you feel like it's a more powerful feeling than what you might have felt for Mikuo, because love is a feeling that can't be produced perfectly."  
He had kissed Dell then. "That's why I know you love me more."

Frankly it didn't really sound right to the white-haired, because he remembered wanting the teen very badly. He hadn't told Akaito, but he also felt bad for the teen. Dell knew how it was being in love, and he had felt the memories of his "past-self" of when Mikuo died, but losing Akaito…he didn't even want to believe it could be true.  
"Hey Akaito." He asked him. "You told me that I was always searching for Mikuo…what was I acting like?"  
Akaito thought for a moment then smiled at him.  
"You were acting like this bratty kid." He answered, "You were always calling for him. It was so annoying…"

Dell listened to Akaito's deep voice and smiled. His love for the red-head grew continuously, at every passing second.  
But then, he realized something important.  
"Akaito!" he called, grabbing the red-head's attention. "What that ghost said…he said I had to put things right. He said that I had to get Mikuo in love with me, and that I…and that I had to fall out of "love" with him. This means that you're the one I was supposed to be in love with in the first place, right?"  
Akaito blushed and nodded, urging the elder-one on.  
"But that means…that there's still something to be done, isn't there…?"  
"What do you mean?" the red-head asked nervously, turning away slightly.

Dell winced at the younger-one's reaction and sneered with suspicion.  
"There were two twins including Luki, a blonde girl and a donkey. Where are those two girls?" He asked, keeping a watchful eye on Akaito's face.  
As he had suspected, the red-head gulped and looked around nervously, jumping slightly at every noise.  
"It's not…something you need to know now." He said quickly. "And…yes. We need to find Luka. No one knows if she's been brought back or not…but if Luki is here, she probably is around somewhere close. But I…sometimes I feel as if Miku-"  
he stopped as the said teen and his twin burst into the room without warning, glancing at both of the men without really looking at them.

"Glad to see you're both back and happy." Mikuo said coldly as Miku watched without a word. "Because now that's done. We have to get things back to the way they were, so we can go to that…place. I know that, but I don't want to go back, and so I'll do everything to break you two up, you know that now, right?"  
Dell was speechless for a while, so Akaito spoke first, his nervousness heard by everyone.  
"I know that you don't want to go back there—none of us do." He said softly, "But if I can be happy with Dell, then I don't care."  
"Stop it!" Miku yelled suddenly, surprising them all.  
She had tears swelling at the base of her eyes. She looked like she was about to scream, but instead she cried, wiping her endless tears with the back of her hands.  
"I don't care about loving Dell anymore…" she hiccupped. "I just want to be happy…be happy with my brother and my friends! So please stop it…please just forgive us! We'll forget about all this and go there all together!"

The green-haired teen stared at her in shock, not able to understand what she had just said.  
"I thought you were with me on this!" he yelled back eventually. "I thought…we were going to do this together! When we were up there, you told me you hated that place…!"  
Miku shook her head and took her brother in his arms. "No more, brother mine."  
He calmed instantly and let himself be gently pushed outside by Miku, who nodded at him and closed the door, walking back to the bewildered men.  
"What is this 'place' you keep on talking about?" Dell asked, trying to understand what sort of situation he had gotten himself stuck in now, "it's not around here, is it?"  
"You've been there before." Akaito said softly.  
He looked at Miku, and they both pointed upwards, smiling nervously.  
"Heaven." Miku said. "Paradise. The Angel's sanctuary. The golden meadow where souls ere forever. We all went there together, you, me, my brother and Akaito. We were never supposed to come back…resurrection doesn't exist."  
"But you said you "brought us back"" Dell said, wondering. "Didn't you say it was Mikuo? So, who brought Mikuo back? It wasn't Miku, or the twins, and I can't have been Akaito…so who…?"  
The red-head frowned.  
"It was me." A sweet voice said, stunning the three.

Inside the infirmary stepped a beautiful blonde woman, around twenty, holding a small, ugly looking donkey doll.  
"Hello Dell." She said softly, with a large strain in her voice, as if every word was causing her immense pain. "I believe we've never met in this world. I'm Lily. Do you remember me?"  
The doctor nodded slowly, desperately trying to look away from her aqua coloured eyes.  
This woman was worse than Medusa, one look into her beautiful eyes and you were ready to spill everything you had ever done wrong during your entire life…her eyes were that powerful.  
The white-haired managed to grasp his attention elsewhere and stuttered slightly:  
"Y-You seem different than what I remember…" was what he said, his voice nearly silenced.

The blonde laughed gently.  
"I am different, my dear." She said, "You knew me as a human. I am no longer…the one you knew."  
Dell looked at Miku for answers, and he winced as she stood and undid her top, revealing a huge scar that looked extremely painful to the elder one's eyes.  
"I did a…a little switch with Lily." Miku said calmly, re-buttoning her shirt. "Exchanged her heart for my own. She has the powers now…"  
"And they're killing her." Akaito said softly, not daring to look at the woman. "Dell, Lily brought Mikuo back, and he had brought back the rest of us, but…the heritage. It's killing her slowly."

The white-haired looked at the blonde desperately, searching for something he knew he could not find.  
"Why are you enduring it?" He cried, "Why do you have to suffer when you could have stayed in that place, where you could have been happy and not have to suffer anymore?"  
Lily shook her head slowly and sighed.  
"The same that happened to Luki happened to me." She explained carefully, "I…even in that place, I remembered everything. Every sensation…it was just awful. Even now, as we speak, I remember how it felt when they beheaded me. I still feel the pain of having to watch Luki die over and over again. But…I was given the chance to help put things right and stop suffering, so I exchanged my heart with Miku's, and I brought Mikuo back to life."  
"What about that ghost?" Dell asked. "Why does he…I…what does it come here? Why does it help me? And why do I feel like a completely different version of myself?"  
Lily chuckled nervously.  
"I'm sorry Dell, I really don't know. I've been watching what's been going on since the beginning of this tragic story, but I don't know why the ghost comes back here…"  
"I know why."

All heads turned towards Mikuo.  
"You do?" Lily said excitedly, taking her friend's hand in her own soft, white hands. "Do tell!"  
The teen looked up and smiled nervously, patting Lily's hands.  
"That ghost is a mix of the "you" of the past." He said sadly. "That time where everything went completely wrong. Not when we were in that Victorian era…no. Something happened before that. In an alternative timeline, it was something that happened in this era, but after that, some stuff happened, and…to be clear, it all started when Akaito fell in love with you, and you loved him back. It all started then."  
Miku winced behind him, her stare getting darker by the second. She knew about this. And the more she thought about it, the more she realised it was her fault. If she hadn't been so stupid…If she hadn't made that agreement with that witch…Dell wouldn't be in this position. None of them would.  
"I'm sorry…" she said softly, tears starting to flow out of her eyes. "I'm so sorry…Mikuo, please forgive me…"  
But the teen ignored her.

Dell winced.  
Sure, he knew what had happened in that Victorian era, but, well, now he didn't feel like he held any sort of grudge against the girl. Sure, she was crazy, but in the end, everyone was alive.  
He knew that Mikuo was in love with him, and that since they had been brought back, he had less chance of having the white-haired fall in love with him again, but it had turned into Dell realising he had been tricked the entire time.  
Did the green-haired feel embarrassed? Was he annoyed? No one could tell, not even Miku.  
He turned his gaze to Akaito, who was looking back at him.  
"I don't think it's anyone's fault." He said, surprising Mikuo, "I believe that we're all just stuck in a giant mess, and we all have to fight our way out of it. It's mostly my concern, because everyone seems to be fighting because of me. And besides, Luki, don't you remember when Luka and—"

He froze.  
In his mind, just saying the girl's name made his mind explode and spark.  
He stared with horror at the blue-eyed boy and shook slightly. He felt something pulling him, killing him from the inside of his heart.  
He heard whispers of a person in pain in his head that got louder and louder, ending with him on his knees, yelling at it to stop.  
The others around him, surprised by the sudden outburst, rushed to him, calling his name, checking his eyes, but it was useless. Dell had fainted.

Red eyes opened carefully to the sunny view of the window and the man got up slowly, wincing at the pain in his head.  
"Dell!" He heard, making him smile as the red-head took him into a tight embrace. "Oh my god, I was so worried! I thought you had died!"  
The white-haired smiled again and wrapped his arms around Akaito.  
"What happened?" he asked slowly, realising talking hurt made his headache worse. "I feel like I've been stampeded by a herd of cows…"  
"Hmm, close, but not quite." Akaito chuckled, releasing the embrace a little. "What happened? You just fainted, just like that."

Dell shook his head.  
"I don't know what happened." He said slowly, "All I remember is…some whispering in my head. But really loud! I-"  
He froze once more.  
"Dell?" Akaito asked softly, his hand on Dell's forehead. "You…you okay?"  
"I'm fine." He answered slowly. "I just…I've forgotten what made me like that in the first place. I know I had thought of something concerning Luki…I don't remember what it was. It was so important!"  
Akaito watched the white-haired continue to struggle with his poor memory, frowning.  
If Dell had thought of something important and someone else had stopped him from saying it, then that "someone" had to have known he was going to say it. But that was impossible, so it must have been something he had already said.  
But what? Akaito stared into Dell's dark red eyes, who stared back at him nervously, wondering why the red-head was so quiet all of a sudden. What had he…?

"Oh my god." The man said suddenly, a spark lighting itself in his mind. Of course! It was so logic from that point of view! It must have been…yes!  
"Dell!" Akaito cried out happily, "I think…I think I know what's going on!"  
The white-haired's good mood came back in an instant, his face illuminated with glee.  
"Are you sure?" Dell asked quickly, "a-hundred-per-cent certain?"  
"Well, I'm not a hundred per cent…but doubts are the start of discovery, eh? I know where to get information, and I know of a person I can interrogate for proof, might be easy, right about now."

Dell obviously seemed completely lost, so Akaito ruffled his hair.  
"You know about the control Mikuo was having over you and Miku over me? I have…suspicions about a third person being controlled. And the witch is losing her emprise over this third person right now, so I'll be able to convince them…"  
Suddenly, the conversation Dell had heard in the air vent came back to him.  
The voices he had heard…when he thought about them carefully, he hadn't yet been able to recognize one of the voices he had heard, yet was a hundred per cent sure that the smaller, stuttering voice was of someone he knew pretty well. He just couldn't place whose it was.

They heard Mikuo and his sister coming towards the room and Akaito sighed deeply.  
"I wanted to spend more time with you alone…" he said sadly. Looking away, he noticed the sky change colour and sighed again, a sadder, even deeper sigh. "But when this is all over, we'll be able to be together forever…I guess…"  
Dell was about to rant, when he heard the twins' voices in the corridor and his mind went in turmoil.

That voice…  
That was the stuttering voice he had heard in the air vent that day! Remembering briefly their conversation and what Akaito had just told him, then that meant that that person was…the third person being controlled!  
As the said person opened the door, Dell was now certain about what he had said. There was no mistaking it…  
The voice…

Had been Miku Hatsune's!  
*

"Yes…I admit it's true…" Miku sighed, stroking her long hair nervously. "I was being controlled. I was a spy."  
The others stayed silent for a bit. Luki was sitting in a corner close to Dell, whilst Mikuo stood away from them.  
"Why are you telling us something that we could bring up against you…?" Dell asked kindly, his hand on her shoulder.  
"Because I was spying against my will!" She yelled. "It was horrible! They were so cruel…every time I didn't get enough information from you they'd…they'd…"  
Miku burst into a fit of tears, unable to stop.  
Her brother took her in his arms delicately, rocking her back and forth.  
"Who was doing this to you?" Akaito asked slowly, ignoring Mikuo's glare. "You said they. There was more than one?"  
"i-I'm sorry, I…" Miku hiccupped, trying to get a little more dignity, "I don't remember. My memories of them are erased."  
"That's probably why I can't remember whose voice I heard in the vent." Dell said thoughtfully. "I can't even remember if it was male or female."  
"Simply said, yes." Lily said suddenly, surprising Dell for being so silent. "Another thing that can be said simply is that one of us is lying, and no one else knows who put the one actually pulling the strings." She coughed, each word causing her immense pain.  
Mikuo froze and started to get nervous, fidgeting with the end of his shirt and looking around carefully.  
"Well it can't be you, Lil`" Miku said softly, ignoring her brother's weird reactions. "You're…I mean you're…"  
"Dying? I know." She chuckled slightly as Dell, Akaito and Luki's eyes all widened at the announcement. "Oh don't…don't look so surprised. I'm a human, I can't be a witch. It's my…it's my punishment. I actually only have a few weeks to live, so if you'll excuse me…"  
"Lil! Luki called out, "Shall I come with you?"

Lily froze.  
She turned slowly towards the blushing teen and smirked evilly.  
"I'd rather die than have you accompany me, I'm afraid. I wouldn't want anything _bad_ to happen. I don't want to die before it's my time, Luki Megurine."  
The pink-haired frowned and sat back down as she left, glaring furiously at Dell.  
"This is not your fault, you know." He whispered harshly to him, "I've already told you the opposite haven't I? I found something out recently. I'll talk about it to you privately. I'll come back when everyone is gone."  
He shot a glare to Miku and got up, grabbing her and Mikuo and left without another word, leaving Akaito and Dell alone.  
A little nervous, the red-head looked at Dell and asked him what the teen had told him, but Dell refused to answer, saying it was nothing really important.

An awkward silence fell upon them, Akaito blushing crazily, eventually making Dell blush himself.  
"H-Hey…" Dell said slowly, lifting the red-head's chin towards him, "Later…okay?"  
Akaito smirked and pulled him into a deep kiss, the white-haired kissing him back gently.  
"I think I'm obsessed with you." Akaito said in the elder's ear softly. "You'll have to show me a good time so that I'm satisfied, okay?"  
Dell blushed and his eyes closed when Akaito's lips kissed his forehead lightly, his hand going through the silver hair.  
"I love you more than anything." The younger one said, "I love you so much."  
The elder one smiled gently and placed his lips on Akaito's a last time before sending him out, his heart fluttering.  
_Argh, idiot._ He thought to himself, watching him run down the corridor through the glass window of the door. _How could you be obsessed with me? Stupid. _  
He thought he had seen Luki's pink hair through that same glass, so he opened the door, expecting the young one to arrive shortly.  
But as soon as the door was opened, the boy had disappeared.  
Dell felt a cold shiver throughout his entire body.  
Somehow…he knew that that was the last he would ever see of Luki Megurine.

"Dell!" the voice said. "Dell wake up! For goodness sake…"  
The white-haired opened his eyes slowly, realising he had fainted again.  
"Mikuo…" he said slowly, unsure if it was actually him or his twin, "What…?"  
"It's terrible…!" the teen cried, "I…What have I done…"

He broke down crying, hiding his face in Dell's shoulder, his arms around him.  
The elder one was stunned.  
Luki…how much time had he been out? He moved Mikuo gently, his mind in turmoil. That feeling he had had when he had seen the pink-haired in the corridor…  
"You what?" Dell said quickly, "What have you done?"  
Mikuo hiccupped and took Dell's hand gently.  
"Can you come out?" He asked softly "Can you come out of here?"  
Dell shook his head. "Akaito said it was too dangerous for me to come out of here."  
Mikuo seemed to think for a moment, but sighed and took Dell in his arms again.  
"When I saw you collapsed like that, I…" he hiccupped again and rested his head in the crook of Dell's shoulder, "I was so scared…"  
The elder one blushed slightly.  
He remembered the time he had spent with Mikuo as if it had been yesterday, and it hurt. It hurt because he no longer loved him like he had thought he had. It hurt him because he still adored the teen just as before never less.  
He lifted Mikuo's chin and stared into his teal eyes.  
"The things I've said…they must have hurt you so much…" he said slowly, "I must have hurt you so much…I'm really sorry."

Mikuo smiled genuinely.  
He leaned forwards and placed his lips on Dell's gently, surprised when the Doctor pushed him back immediately.  
"What are you doing?" He half-yelled, moving away from the green-haired, "I haven't said I wanted to get back with you!"  
The green-haired smiled again and pushed Dell to the ground with force he didn't know he had.  
Smirking now, the teen bit the skin of Dell's neck as his hand went up his shirt slowly, hearing the elder one's soft yelps only making him want to go even further.  
"You've never let me top, eh?" he whispered into Dell's ear, ending the sentence with a small nip on his ear lobe.  
"Mikuo, stop." Dell sighed, pushing the teen off with a little difficulty, "As if I hardly had any time for you anymore. I feel sorry for you because of what you've lost, but that doesn't mean I'm just going to sleep with you again just because you felt like it."

Mikuo smirked and pinned the doctor back down.  
"I don't think you're in a position where you can choose, Dell Honne." He said simply, starting to undo the buttons of his shirt, "And right now I don't care if later on you say this wasn't consensual."  
Dell started to panic. Where had this sudden burst of strength come from? As he caught the eyes of the teen and locked them with his, he noticed something that made his heart freeze.  
"You're not Mikuo." He whispered, surprised his own voice refused to give out. "When you said that I had never let you top. It was a question, because you don't know whether Mikuo has or not."  
"He's a cold, heart-breaking monster, but hey! The guy's intelligent!" the fake Mikuo laughs, gripping onto Dell's neck suddenly.  
His fingers tightened around his neck, blocking his captive's breath as he laughed hysterically. He noticed Dell was trying to pry his fingers off, unable to breathe, his face slowly changing colour.  
"Aww, what's wrong, doc?" Mikuo asked innocently "Having a bit of trouble catching your breath? Here, let me help you."  
He slammed Dell's head against the floor and crushed his lips against Dell's, bruising him.  
Eventually, the man's fingers stopped tearing at the hands on his neck and fell to the ground, the lack of oxygen putting him on the verge of death.

The teen took his hands off, frowning.  
"I know you're still alive, get up this instant." He said harshly, pulling him up by the hair, "I don't have time for this. I was going to kill you now, but it seems that your lover-boy doesn't want it that way. Are you listening to me?! Akaito, Luki and Mikuo...even Miku! Everyone loves you; I'm the only one who thinks that you'd better be off dead, like the rest of us!"  
Dell gave no reaction. He was on the verge of unconsciousness, blinking in and out of the world weakly. He had heard everything, but did it even matter? Whoever this was, they were going to kill him. Right now all that mattered was being alive.

He winced ever so slightly when he was thrown to the ground again, more brutally than before, and gave out a small cry when his clothes were ripped into small pieces.  
"I'm going to kill you…" The fake Mikuo said, taking a knife out if his pocket, "I'm going to murder you all…then we'll be happy. It'll be just us two…me and her. We'll be happy."  
The knife was raised, ready to plunge into Dell's flesh and kill him.  
There was a bright light and a shout, then someone yelling his name.  
_So that's what it was…_ The white-haired thought as he felt himself being picked up by strong arms, _the one behind all this…it was…what Luki wanted to say…it must be that._  
Dell closed his eyes and fell asleep.

He inhaled and exhaled, then did it again. Good. Alive…not forcefully well…but alive.  
Akaito had found both Lily and Luki, dead, in a dark room down the corridor, frightfully close to where Dell was, trapped inside the infirmary.  
It confirmed Dell's suspicions.  
The red-head explained to him that the fake Mikuo had disappeared, since he had let him get away to take care of the white-haired. It was all complicated.  
"I'm sorry…" Miku said softly. "If I had been there…" She froze; obviously not knowing what could have happened if she had been there. But Dell knew.  
He tried to sit up, but Akaito stopped him.  
"You have to rest, love." He said softly, kissing the doctor's forehead, "You'll get dizzy."  
"No! I need to…I know what's happening here. I know everything. From the past to the present, I know…everything."  
Everyone froze.  
"A-Are you sure?" Mikuo stuttered, glee illuminating his face, "Will we…be able to get out of here?"  
"I don't know." Dell answered, sitting up without listening to Akaito's protests, "But listen to this. I…I believe that in those times, there were those two kids, right?"  
Everyone nodded.  
"Yeah." Dell continued "This is the story of those two. They were orphans, abandoned by their parents and left to take care of a field of flower cultures ten times the size of their house, on their own. They were ten. And they were so lonely…well, as you know, one day, Mikuo and Miku show up, and suddenly everything seems brighter. First Miss Lily comes to play with Luki, who starts to love her, and for Luka, who falls in love…with Miku."

Without noticing, Mikuo was sitting on his bed, leaning in, captivated by the man's voice. Miku, on the other hand, had shied away, looking down.  
At the mention of Luka's love, she had twitched, exactly as Dell had expected.  
"But there's a problem." The Doctor says, staring at Miku, "Miku is so much older, and all the rumours say that she is a witch. And she already loves the Prince…so what does she do? Please, Miku, go ahead and tell us what she does."  
Akaito and Mikuo's eyes turn to Miku, who had paled in an instant.  
She sighed and smiled.  
"You're such an intelligent man, Dell. I think that's why I hate you."

She stood and placed a hand on her head, pulling at her hair.  
But as soon as she does, the 'hair' falls, leaving short, pink hair instead.  
"So what did you do…Luka?"  
The teen laughed. She threw her head back and laughed even louder, tears forming at the base of her eyes.  
"You got me! Hahaha! Whoever knew Dell Honne could be so intelligent?! Hahaha!"  
She calmed a little and snickered darkly, letting herself fall into the chair slowly.  
"I loved Miku." She explained, gripping the edge of her chair, "I loved her more than anything. But what does she do? Falls in love with a prat, that's what she does! I did everything for her! I told her about Mikuo's treachery and told her to make this world! And she listened! Hahaha! What an idiot! But you know what? _I don't care anymore_. You're all going to die very soon, so I don't care!"  
She threw herself into a hysterical laughing fit and took a few steps back towards the door.

She trodded over her own foot, slipped and cracked her head open on the table, her blood seeping from the edge as Mikuo started to scream, burying his face in his hands.  
"No more!" He screamed, "Please Miku! Stop! No more!"  
Dell tapped his back gently, unsure of what to do, as Akaito tried to check Luka for a pulse.  
He turned to the Doctor and shook his head, only managing to make Mikuo cry even louder.  
"Why?" Why do all my friends have to die like this? It's so unfair!" He screamed, throwing his arms around Dell's neck, sobbing loudly, "Why do you have to kill them like this? Why couldn't we just be like in that place…?"  
"That place…!" Dell's mind exploded, "Akaito, we…we aren't…"  
The red-head stared at him, unsure about what he was saying, "What is it…?"  
"We're…already dead…"

Mikuo had stopped sobbing and stared at him with wide eyes.  
"…what…?"  
"We're already dead. We weren't resurrected back into this world." He continued, gently pushing Mikuo away, "When I was unconscious…the fake Mikuo I saw was probably Miku. She said something about it, I'm sure! That means that when we die here, he go back to that place, right?"  
Mikuo frowned and looked at Akaito, on the verge of crying again.  
"Actually…we do." He said softly, taking Dell's face in his hands, "When we die, we…go back there. But you…when you die, you come back here. Miku wanted to keep you forever, and she can't come here. If we die, you'll…you'll be all alone, forever. You won't be able to leave this room for all eternity. That's why I didn't want anyone to die, even if they go to a nice place. I don't want you to be alone."  
He was going to add something, but when he saw the tears that were flowing from Dell's face freely, he felt he didn't have the heart.  
The teen moved away and let Akaito take the man in his arms, Dell now crying loudly, hiding his face in Akaito's shoulder, holding on so tightly to the man he loved that he could never let go.  
It was a touching scene for Mikuo, even if he loved Dell. Even if he wasn't Dell's lover anymore. Even so…he wanted them to be happy.  
He headed out towards the corridor, knowing that was the last he would see of them, as the short, shadowy figure of Miku, Luki, Lily and Luka waved at him from a huge light-filled oval.  
"Here I am, my sister." He said as he walked towards them, "My friends…my family…I choose you over my love."  
He ran towards them without a single look back, without regretting a thing.

"I'm bored." The red-head yelled again for the fifth time that day.  
"Naturally." Dell said softly, hugging close to him.  
"Sometimes I wonder why Mikuo just left us like that…" Akaito snuggled closer to him to stare into Dell's eyes, "It was kind of mean."  
"Akaito, that was three centuries ago."

Dell pushed the red-head away playfully and got up, staring at the light outside of the room.  
He frowned.  
Looking back at the red-head, he knew it was the right decision. Akaito was tired. Tired of staying in the same room all the time. If he left into the corridor, was killed and didn't come back, Dell would wait forever for him to come see him, and he would never know that he would never see his lover again. It would be too much…so the decision was taken. This time…  
"Akaito, I've done a lot of thinking, and…maybe it's about time you go to that place."

The red-head froze.  
"What are you saying?" he laughed gently, getting up to take the elder one in a hug, "Why would you say that? We've been together what seems like forever. Why stop now?"  
"That's the problem." He answered softly.  
Behind them, a hole opened up, it's bright white light illuminating the entire room.  
In the light, Akaito could see their friends, waving at him, yelling at him to come over. And it was tempting.

"Maybe you're right." He said softly, feeling awful at every word. "Maybe…if you can come with me."  
"Akaito, it's been three centuries. _Three centuries since you've been here. _I can't see this hole you talk about and I never will. I need to stay here, so you go. Go now!"  
The younger one shook his head "No! I won't go. I'll stay with you."  
"I love you. Now go."  
He pushed the red-head into the light and watched him vanish slowly as he faded rapidly, yelling Dell's name.  
Then there was a huge silence.

Dell had expected something to happen by then. Like in those stories that always end up finishing well, with a happy ending.  
He sat in his chair and waited.  
Days went by. Months.  
He didn't need food or water. He didn't need the usual vital things a human needed.  
He had tried killing himself more times than he could remember. He would always wake up in bed.  
Years went by.  
Dell eventually found out he could actually go into the corridor and explore now that everyone was gone. It was nice.  
Repetition started to get boring after a while, though.  
Repetition is boring after all.  
Repetition  
Repeat  
Repeat  
Repeat  
Repeat  
Repeat  
Repeat

Six Trillion and One Tears /end.

**This wasn't supposed to end that way. It was supposed to be a happy ending actually. In the original, Luka was the one behind everything. She was doing all the bad stuff because she wanted to avenge her brother and lost love for Miku/Dell (what is this reverse Harem?!)  
but it turned out otherwise. I'm really proud of this actually.  
What do you think would happen to you if you were in dell's place, in the end, all alone for all eternity?**


End file.
